In the production of rubber articles such as hose, pneumatic tires or power transmission belts such as V-belts, toothed positive drive belts, etc., it is generally necessary to reinforce the rubber or elastomeric product. In the past, textile materials have been employed for this purpose. However, wire cord has been found to be more desirable under certain conditions of use, for example, in pneumatic tires of the radial ply type. Maximum reinforcement of the rubber is obtained when maximum adhesion is produced and retained between the laminate of a contiguous rubber skim stock and the metal reinforcing element as used to form a unitary structure. Of equal importance is the requirement that, for example, the laminate of the reinforcing metal element and contiguous rubber remain in a bonded relationship with each other throughout the useful life of the reinforced structure in which the laminate is used.
To achieve satisfactory rubber-to-metal bonding, numerous methods have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,479 describes a system wherein a phenolic resin and a brominated isoolefin-polyolefin interpolymer are dissolved in a suitable liquid carrier and the resulting adhesive composition is spread on rubber which is to be bonded to metal. The rubber and metal are subsequently pressed together and vulcanized. U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,920 also describes the use of halogenated polymers to bond rubber to metal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,722 to Endter et al., a rubber-metal adhesion system is described which involves formation of a resorcinol-formaldehyde resin at the interface between the rubber and the metal, thereby bonding these members together. In forming the resin, compounds capable of liberating the methylene precursor are added to resorcinol in the rubber stock. Upon vulcanization, the methylene and resorcinol react to form the resorcinol-formaldehyde resin.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,160, the adhesion force between steel cord and rubber is enhanced by applying a mineral oil solution containing, for example, an organic acid salt of a higher aliphatic amine to zinc plated or brass plated steel cord.
The adhesion of rubber to metal such as wire tire cord is improved according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,727 by incorporating a halogenated quinone and the condensation product of resorcinol and acetaldehyde into the rubber prior to application to the metal and vulcanization of the composite.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,026 teaches the preparation of a rubber composition having improved metal adhesion properties even after thermal aging; this is disclosed to be achieved by compounding cobalt carboxylate and magnesium oxide (0.1 to 4 phr) into rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,948 is directed to a fiber reinforced rubber composition that can be utilized in tire construction. The fiber can be glass, nylon, rayon or metal wire. The composition is disclosed to contain a finely divided silica, hexamethylene tetramine, resorcinol and a compatible metal soap such as calcium stearate. Similar compositions containing discontinuous fiber filaments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,669.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,214 teaches the use of benzoic acid or nitrobenzoic acid as an additive to reduce the resiliency of rubber as utilized, for example, in the production of tires.